The Legend of The Gifted
by Winter Hawk95
Summary: In the Digital World, 3 major cities Terra, Luna, and Draco stand tall. Hundreds of Digimon tamers reside in those three cities fighting as one to end a battle against the dark ages for centuries. 3 tamers out of the hundreds alive carry an unknown power that is the key to end the dark ages forever. Problem is, how can one win a battle if no one knows who or what the enemy is?
1. Chapter 1

The legend of the gifted

* * *

><p>Author's notes: I do not own Digimon.<p>

* * *

><p>Prologue<p>

This is the Digital World. This is the world where Digimon roam freely in every corner. It is also known as my home. In the digital world, there are only a few cities that actually have living breathing humans inside. There are only three cities to be exact. Those names are Terra, Luna, and Draco. All three cities are named after three powerful beings with god like power compared to the average power of a digimon tamer.

I currently live in Terra City. All three cities fight for the peace and light in the digital world. We all fight to the find the light in the world. Humans and digimon fight side by side as partners to protect the light we possess and end the dark ages the digital world is in. The dark ages are filled with violent digimon who wish to bring the world into chaos.

Being a digimon tamer is not an easy task. You risk your life on the battlefield constantly fighting for what you believe in. Of course, there are tamers who love to fight on a regular basis. But deep down, they share the goal of fighting for the light.

All Digimon tamers form a connection with their digimon called the hammer link. The hammer link allows tamers to digivolve their digimon to stronger forms. The average tamer can digivolve their digimon to the ultimate level. They are labeled as class 1 tamers. Class 2 tamers can digivolve digimon to the mega level, the strongest level of digimon.

But that doesn't stop there. There are stronger tamers than class 2 tamers. Only 3 can exist at once, but those tamers are the real thing. Those tamers are called "The Gifted".

The average tamer can digivolve their digimon to great feats and reach power digimon alone cannot obtain. The gifted, can do more.

The gifted, can access a greater power from oneself and his/her digimon. They are able to connect with digimon on an emotional level. The gifted can understand digimon emotionally. They are able to communicate telepathically if the tamer allows it. The gifted can sense and appreciate nature better than the average human. But they aren't as good as a digimon. The gifted have many abilities that cannot be fully explained. The origins of how "the gifted" started is still a mystery. Not even the best researchers have all the information. The only fact known 100% is that, the gifted are the closest ones to understanding digimon and the digital world.

Humans known as the gifted, are extremely rare. Out of the thousands of people in the three cities, only three people get the gift. Each city only has one person who is the known as the gifted. Terra, Luna, and Draco all have one tamer who is lucky to be the gifted. When someone who becomes a gifted dies, their power transfers to a newborn a week after the death of the previous gifted. If a gifted who lives in Terra dies, then their power goes to a newborn in Terra. Sometimes the power ends up going to a womb minutes before the child is born.

How the powers work is still a mystery. But stories have gone down in history for centuries all about the powers a human can receive as a newborn. And I am one of those human who received those powers.

My name is Titan Pendragon. I am the one digimon tamer in Terra city who has the gift.

* * *

><p>Well I hope you liked the prologue. I figured I'd just post the prologue up and see how the start looks to people. Please review on how I am doing so far. Compliments and critiques are all welcome. Hopefully you all have a good feeling about this beginning and wish to read more in the future.<p>

Thank you very much.

This is the Winter Hawk saying, thanks a bunch for reading.


	2. Chapter 2

CH. 1

Date: September 29th

Time: 9:42 AM

Location: Terra city

Even though it was early in the morning, I was already out and about rushing through crowds of people.

"Excuse me, sorry, my bad, I have to get through, get out of the way."

Those words and many others were coming out of my mouth as I constantly bumped into strangers. Many of them were either baffled by my rush, or they thought I was a rude brat with no manners. I guess when you are only a 14 year old teenager; it's common for random strangers to think that. I don't blame them since some of my comments were a little inconsiderate. But at this point, the only thing on my mind was the destination I was supposed to be at nearly 15 minutes ago.

I was sprinting as hard as I could but I kept on slowing down since dozens of strangers kept on getting in my way. I had to get a little aggressive so I ended up pushing people out of the way. I think I accidently pushed someone down to the ground at one point. But at this point I didn't care.

I kept on sprinting until I arrived at a place called "Ryugujo" which means sea palace. Why it's called that I have no idea. Especially since this is a bakery. But I went with it. I looked at my watch which said 9:51.

"Dammit!"

That was my first word when I saw how late I am. I was supposed to arrive at this place at 9:30. I quickly went inside and was quickly greeted by friends. They were all relieved.

"Holy crap Titan! What took you so long?" said my good friend Brad. He's a little older and taller than me of my age and height of 14 and 5'8. So I was a little tall for my age. Brad is 15 and 5'11. He's a really good friend to have who's not afraid to have a backbone.

"You've got less than 10 minutes. Go to the bathroom quickly and freshen up. And change out of those clothes for crying out loud. They are too basic. Be flashier than that." Brittani said to me while criticizing my wardrobe. She threw me a set of clothes at my face and pushed me towards the restroom in a hurry. I didn't argue because I called Brittani ahead of time for help on clothing since I was running late. The bakery was closed so I had no worries about strangers walking in while I was changing.

I changed out of a pair of cargo shorts and yellow T-shirt, and quickly put on dark blue jeans, a dark brown T-shirt, fingerless gloves, and a black cotton letterman's jacket with gray sleeves rolled up to the elbow so it fit like a hoodie sweatshirt. There were no fancy designs on the jacket so I was glad of that. I'm fine with being stylish, I just don't want to be a total showoff about things. I quickly put my white tennis shoes back on and went to the mirror to make sure my short dark purple hair was properly tamed. My hair can be messy so that's why I checked it. My hair was messy, but I liked it that way today.

My watch said 9:58 when I checked it after that. I made my way out of the bathroom and into the entrance where Brad and Brittani both greeted me once again.

"So how do I look?" I quickly asked while still breathing a little heavy from moving so fast. I had a small smile on my face from excitement on what's to come.

Brad gave me two thumbs up as a response.

"You look great Titan." Brittani said with a prideful smile. Brittani is one of those girls who are really big into fashion and clothing design.

"Okay Titan we have to leave." Brad said as he grabbed my shoulder and the three of us charged out of the bakery. Brad locked the doors and we bolted for it. This time there were hardly any people in our way so we could all go as fast as we wanted to. And we all took full advantage of that.

We kept on charging through the streets until we arrived at a building called the central dome. It's called that because it's a digimon battle dome in the exact center of Terra city. Not a very original name in my opinion. Brittani and Brad went off to an entrance that had a line of people sticking out. People had to pay an entrance fee in order to get in. I had to go through a different way for a specific reason.

"Good luck out there." Brad said as we shook hands firmly.

"Go out there and kick some ass." Brittani said as she patted my back.

I had a wide grin as I ran off to a different direction. I looked at my watch again and saw it was 10:09.

"Dammit I got to move faster. I'm late for sure. Just pray I barely make it."

I picked up the pace as I said that out loud. I kept on running around the dome until I saw a man with a clipboard, glasses, and headphones with a microphone. He saw me charging towards him and he quickly spoke to me.

"Titan Pendragon get over here now! You're late!" The man shouted. He opened the door behind him and beckoned me to hurry up.

I charged through the door without slowing down and continued to run through the hallway.

"Go to room 117. That's where everyone else is right now." The man shouted to me while I continued to sprint. I showed a thumbs up sign to show I heard and acknowledge what the man said.

As I kept on running through the hallway and going different twists and turns, I frantically searched for room 117. I actually skimmed through the doors since I was in a rush. Eventually, I found room 117. My first reaction was barging through the door and entering a rather large room. However there was one problem. The room was completely empty of people.

"You have GOT to be kidding me!" I shouted. I then read my watch which said 10:21. I started to go into full blown panic mode as soon as I checked that time. I exited out the room and sprinted down the hallway again. I quickly found a janitor who was cleaning the floors. So I went to him.

"Miss!" I shouted to the female janitor. "Do you know where a small group of teenagers and two middle aged men went? I'm with that group. I have got to be there right now!"

"You mean the Terra city D.T.T.C. group?" The janitor asked.

"YES!" I yelled as soon as she finished. The janitor jumped from my sudden outburst. She quickly recovered and pointed me in the right direction. She knew I was in a rush.

"Keep on going straight and take the first right. Keep on going straight after that. Keep on going until you see a fork in the road. Take the left path and you will quickly see the group you're looking for. Now hurry up and run. Run for your life. One of those middle aged me looked mad and constantly was looking for you!"

I didn't waste another second as I did as she was told and bolted for it. I ran like hell's inferno was chasing after me. I went straight, then I took the first right, and finally took the left path. After that, I saw that my watch said 10:27. I absolutely had to make it before 10:30. Otherwise I am without a doubt screwed.

After much struggle, I finally found a small group of kids that consisted of 7 not including me. There were two middle aged men as well just like I hoped for. A huge wave of relief washed over me as I saw that I barely made it in the nick of time. A miracle allowed me to make it in time. Sadly though, one of the middle aged men was not happy about my late entrance.

"What in the world were you doing?" The first man said to me in an angered tone. He was in his mid-forties, had thin facial hair, and short black hair. His angered blue eyes kept on staring at my dark brown eyes. "Do you have any idea how worked up I was looking for you? You have a lot of explaining to do when this is all over. Your ass is mine kid."

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." I said frantically. I repeated my apology over and over again. I knew I was in hot water from the very start. But at this point, all I cared about was that I barely made it and I'm safe from missing out on something this big. I do not want to miss the Terra City D.T.T.C. It is also known as 'Terra City Digimon Tamer Tournament Ceremony'. This is an event I would never miss for the world. Because this is the tournament that will allow me to qualify to become a certified digimon tamer if my performance impresses the judges.

"We are gonna talk later. But for now, go to the rest of the group and prepare yourself." As soon as I joined the group, everyone greeted me with relieved and welcoming smiles. The first man then talked to us all.

"Things are gonna be tough. Make sure you fight to the best of your ability. You all have studied together and had laughs together at the digimon tamer academy. But I want you all to fight as hard as you can. Everyone here should fight hard to ensure you will become a digimon tamer and fight for Terra City."

All of a sudden, the light dimmed in the room and we saw that all spotlights pointed at the center of a square shaped arena surrounded by bleachers filled with people. The second man then quickly spoke up.

"Speak of the devil. The umpire is about to start the tournament. As soon as he calls for the eight of you, walk toward the center of that arena." We all nodded in agreement. But the second man had one last thing to say. "Whatever happens, even if none of you can become digimon tamers this year, we want you to know we are so proud of all of you for working so hard to become what you are today. Kids at your age taking the test to become a digimon tamer is impressive."

I had a grin on my face as I heard those words. Because I had so many troubles improving. I was really hard on myself whenever I failed. I was in so much of a good mood that I almost didn't hear the umpire call Terra City contestants come to the field.

"_Here we go"_ I said in my mind. _"The time has come." _I could tell the rest of the teens around me thought the same thing. Two of them were 14 like me, three of the teens were 15, and the last two were 16 years old.

All eight of us walked towards the center of the arena where the spotlights were pointing. It felt like we were all walking in slow motion.

When all eight of us made it to the center of the stage under every single spotlight, everyone in the bleachers cheered for us as loud as they good. I had a wide grin on my face as everyone cheered. I saw the judges who all looked like they were in their late fifties. There were five judges in all. But I did not see our leader. I was confused by that but the umpire interrupted my thoughts.

"Ladieeees and gentlemen." The umpire spoke with his microphone in hand. "The Terra City Digimon Tamer Tournament Ceremony is about to begin. We are proud to give you rookies a chance to become digimon tamers to protect our city. We've even got ourselves a little surprise this year."

The 'little surprise' the umpire announced caught my attention. But I kept on listening.

"Every single tamer here will fight one another. Every single tamer must fight the remaining seven to give the judges a clear view of that specific's battle style with his or her digimon partner. Are you ready to begin?"

The whole crowd in the bleachers cheered as a response.

"Right on! But first things first, the tamers in this arena must each receive their first digimon tamer."

* * *

><p>So how did I do? Was the chapter good, bad, mediocre? Comments and feedback are all welcome. I wish to be a better writer very much.<p>

I had a lot of fun writing this chapter to be honest. It was nice to be able to write like this. I hope you all enjoy reading this chapter as well. All of the support from you people is greatly appreciated.

Just to let you people know, this whole story will be told from Titan's point of view. So it'll be in first person perspective.

This is the Winter Hawk saying thanks a bunch for reading my stories

Please comment or/and fav


End file.
